magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Sonerus Dragon
Sometimes a strange song can be heard, reverberating through the mountains. All who hear it immediately stand still, transfixed. When the sound finally fades away, people continue moving as though nothing happened, and cannot even remember the song. The same is true for other companions, with the exception of dragons. It is for this power that adult sonerus dragons must remain far from the castle, lest their music halt all activity. Any sonerus dragons that approach the castle refrain from singing, as they know very well what effects their music can cause. Wherever one of these dragons go, they are closely followed by an alagos. No one is quite certain how this odd friendship began, but the two are very close, and often build their homes near one another. Sonerus dragons treat alagos almost as if the birds are their companions. It is an odd arrangement, and the dragons take it upon themselves to ensure their alagos's safety. They feed them, help them with nest building, and even look after their young. When the two sing together, the music is even more fascinating. Anyone nearby is completely mesmerized, and can easily be convinced by magic to follow commands. As one can imagine, sonerus dragons are not very good hunters, as they have no need to be – they can merely freeze their prey where it stands. Though everyone makes sure not to say so in their presence, sonerus dragons are a bit more plump than others. Egg A small, wildly thrashing tail has emerged from this golden egg. Hatchling Although young sonerus dragons cannot mesmerize anyone with their song, these little ones love singing. As they age, their music becomes more and more powerful. Even as young hatchlings, their songs evoke all manner of emotions. At times, a lonely hatchling will produce a haunting song, but a group of rowdy dragons may compose a tune that is impossible not to dance to. Sometimes, a sneaky hatchling will use their growing magic to make people feel as though they should do something. People with food suddenly feel the urge to feed sonerus dragon hatchlings. A magi about to undergo an adventure may abruptly desire to bring their dragon hatchling along with them. Adult Although these large dragons possess magics quite unlike others of their kind, they are similar in other respects. They share eating habits, social mannerisms and live in the same areas. Their caves are dug out of the earth, arranged in much the same manner. Sonerus dragons love to hoard treasures, and spend hours rearranging their prizes. These collections are a bit different than most, for they treasure instruments above all else, even ones they cannot play. Their massive nests are a strange mix of twisted harps and golden flutes. Like any other dragon, these companions guard their nests fiercely. Sonerus dragons do not hesitate to breath flame at trespassers. These flames burn at great temperatures, and can even melt rock. Luckily, young sonerus dragons cannot produce such destructive flames, or captivate people as easily. A dragon hatchling takes much longer than others to age, but once grown, are eager to venture into the mountains. It is there that adult dragons create their nests and go about the business of finding a mate. When it comes to mating, these dragons only choose one, and the decision can take as long as ten years to make. As dragons have incredibly long lives, choosing a partner is a very serious undertaking. A sonerus dragon's mating ritual is not a commonly seen sight, but it is a lovely one. They take to the sky, weaving in and out of clouds, and the male dragons produce music for the females. These songs take the males years and years to compose, and each one is different. If the female finds the serenade captivating, she will take the male as a mate, and the two will remain together forever. Breeding Additional Information * No. 305 * Obtained from a gift during Magiversary 2012. A popup appeared with three different questions. It was completely random what type of Dragon you could get. You could receive gold, Golden Sonerus Dragon or Bronze Sonerus Dragon. * Released: May 12, 2012 * Artist: Glasswalker * Description: Damien Category:2012 Creatures Category:Magiversary Category:Special Category:Gift-born Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Dragons Category:Sonerus Dragons